


Keith Can't Flirt For Shit

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, Pick-Up Lines, Pining Lance (Voltron), Prompt Fic, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 6 (June 6): BodyswitchSomehow Lance and Keith get in a fight. Wait, somehow? It's not that unusual, to tell you the truth. But however, this time it ends in sort of a weird way...Oneshot/drabble





	Keith Can't Flirt For Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Bodyswitch

"Oh I'm Keith," Lance said snidely, though he said it more like Keef. Like Keef Cocaine, you know? "All I care about is training and Shiro and my stupid mullet! I love fighting and showing off and getting in trouble! I'm in love with Mothman--"

"Hey, that's not true--"

"--and I have all these pictures of him in my shack!"

Keith narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. That was the best Lance could do? I mean, the part about Mothman was totally fake. Totally. Heh. "Oh yeah?" he scoffed just then, before putting on the Lance persona: much more outgoing than Keith himself. "Uh, is that a mirror in your pants~? Because I can see myself in them~!"

... Lance didn't say anything right away.

"You know! Because you're always saying stupid pickup lines!" Keith blurted out. Now he was blushing a little bit too, dammit!

"Oh. Right. Stupid. That wasn't even a good pickup line, dude."

But Keith had actually been trying to flirt, and Lance had thought for a second he really was flirting with him... Neither of them said that though.

 


End file.
